blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time- The Jewel of Power
A two hour movie, which is a motion-picture flim. This movie is presented in the middle of Season 2. For now, the movie's plot unknown yet by the creators. Plot Nothing is known about the plot. The only things that is known is Sedusa's the main antoganist of the flim and The Powerpunk Girls will team up with the protagonists of the flim. Also there was a snapshot of Sedusa being in a monsterous version of herself fighting the protagonists. Characters 'Blossom- '''The main protagonist of the flim. She is consider the smart one of the group, and is the self-proclaim leader. She is nice and smart to her friends, family, and love interest. However; she can be overbearing, fussy, and vain. Blossom has much knowlegde of the Jewel of Power herself. '''Bubbles- '''The main protagonist. She is consider the cute one of the group. She is very bubbly and really kind to people. However; she can fight just as well as her sisters. Bubbles loves the sound of an adventure with her closet friend, family, and love interest. '''Buttercup- '''The main protagonist. She is consider to be the toughest of the group. She can be agressive and hotheaded, but once you get to know her she is actually really friend and sweet. She is consider the group's tomboy due to her tough personality. Buttercup is ready for anything and is brave. '''Brick- '''The main protagonist. Brick is the self proclaim leader of The Rowdyruff Boys, similar to Blossom being the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. He is the love interest of Blossom as both of them shared a love/hate relationship. He known sometimes to be quick-temper and mean, but is friendly. He usually flirts with Blossom, sometimes she can be annoyed with it and most of the time returns his feelings. '''Boomer- '''The main protagonist. The cute one of the Rowdyruff Boys and the naive brother of Brick and Butch. He is the love interest of Bubbles, as she has a huge crush on him as well as him, and will blush to her advances, Boomer is known to be very naive, a loudmouth, and slightly ditwitted. Though, he is kind-hearted and caring one of them. '''Butch- '''The main protagonist. The hyper one of The Rowdyruff Boys and is the hyper brother of Brick and Boomer. His love interest is Buttercup, usually being near him. He known to be over-active and is crazily hyper, and can be just as niave as Boomer. He has a shy relainship with Buttercup.. Butch is very brave. '''Berserk-' The main protagonist. She is seen to be a villain along with her sisters. Though, they assit their worst enemies, due to if there's no world to rule, it's just "boring" to she and her sisters. 'Brat- '''One of the main protagonist. As much as she hates Bubbles and her sisters she is force to team up with The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys, so Townsville and the world won't be destroyed. Her sassiness gets the better of her being a fashion freak and a stylest. '''Brute- '''One of the main protagonist. She is known to be disgusting and gross people out, but is force to team up with her worst enemies, as well as her sisters. She isn't too nice and can be a ruthless bully. '''Sedusa-' The main antogonist of the flim. Her goal in life is to rule the world and destroy the Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys. So as she heard Jewel of Power, she found out it will give her more Power of ruling the world. So she begins her race for the crown to beat the girls and boys to it. She then turn into a monsterous, giant version of herself, covering the world darkness. 'Anna Goldman-' A supporting and main character, who tried to stalk the townfolk, to give The Girls & Boys more time, so the cityfolk won't panic, along with Professor Utonium. '''Professor Utonium- '''A supporting and main character, who helps Anna keep the town safe from any bad danger, hiding themselves and the whole cityfolk in town in The Powerpuff Girls house. Category:Movies Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Villians Category:Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Friends and Rivals Category:Male characters Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Love Category:Love Intrests Category:Living characters Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Episodes